brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Kingpinn2/Enter, "The World of LEGO"!
"Long ago, the world was peaceful with no worry or thought of hostility. But as time passed, new discoveries brought new threats. Space travel gave the peaceful inhabitants of the old world excitement. Little did they know what dangers would come with it. Alien beings from other worlds, who's hearts were hardened from many wars on there planets, waged war on the kind people. They soon adapted to the ways of warfare and protected themselves and whoever allied with them as the Space Police. Many years, the Space Police fought and protected the universe from whomever brought harm, never surrendering and always fighting back. And although the inhabitants of Earth were not as peaceful as they used to be, they tryed to keep a kind heart for others. On an unfortunate day, one man convinced many others that the Space Police were evil, caring only for control over the universe. The man took the name of Omega and used his tongue to spread words of deceit and hatred into the minds of others. Many people rebeled against the Space Police. War was ounce again brought to the people, but this time, they were fighting each other. Omega alied himself with the aliens of hardened hearts. He found an abandoned planet and decided to start his empire with those alied with him. The empire has long been a thorn in the Space Police's side. There name has been considered to represent all evil, Blacktron." -The World of LEGO: Gates of Fire Brickipedia. I'm doing another attempt at The Brick Brothers. In case you haven't heard of it, I ounce did a blog on a fannon I made called "The Brick Brothers". I was to lazy to finish it and decided to move on. I then decided to recreate the series as a custom theme, This time reintroducing it as "The World of LEGO", so I made a custom page. However, the page was deleted do to a lack of images. Now, I've created a wiki specifically for The World of LEGO. You can check it out here: http://the-world-of-lego.wikia.com/wiki/Kingpinn2%27s_%22The_World_of_LEGO%22_Wiki. If you by any chance want to help out, you can start by posting images on the wiki of the characters mentioned on the main page. Please and thank you. About The World of LEGO is about the misadventures of two Space Police and brothers, King and Kevin, as they attempt to thwart the evil plans of Blacktron. That's basically a brief description on what the series is mainly about. It's about the war between Space Police and Blacktron that has been going on for over 1,000 years (cliche, isn't it?). The series will have various characters from other themes such as heroes, villains, and heroes and villains that will represent antiheroes. Heroes Most heroes serve under the Space Police (here we go again with the cliche), though I might have a "Justice League" type thing later on (just what we need, more cliche). The series will have heroes such as Pepper Roni, Agent Chase (I'm planning on having him as the SP director or something), and countless others. Villains Dr. Inferno will have a company called Inferno Enterprises that will make Magma Drones for Blacktron similar to how Nute Gunrays Confederacy of Independent Systems makes Battle Droids for the Seperastists. Inferno will also be the main antagonist of the series first episode "Gates of Fire". Other villains will be independent and/or hired by Blacktron as bounty hunters. Blacktron will be lead by none other than a villain that I named after Clutch Powers Omega. Antiheroes As stated somewhere above, antiheroes will be made up of some heroes and villains from other themes (mostly villains). After his defeat to Skales, Slithraa had been banished from the tribe. He traveled to space somehow, and became leader of this gang I called "Rampant Reptiles". He occasionally helps the brothers, but still wants revenge on Lloyd for hypnotizing him. And I'm proud to reintroduce, the wearer of the Ignika and the Olmak, the seventh Piraka, without further or do, Vezon! As most of you BIONICLE fans should know, Vezon got fused to Kanohi Olmak, a great mask of dimensional gateways. He will, obviously, use the mask to go to the dimension of the minifigures. I will have an Antihero based of the ADU Sergeant named "Sgt. Adler". Although never siding with Blacktron or any other villain, the Sergeant has a great dislike for aliens. He's based of Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter, His name is even a play on "Adolf Hitler" because of his racism toward aliens. Category:Blog posts